The Chibi's Check-up
by forever122
Summary: It's time for the small captain's yearly check-up! What will he do?
1. Over the years

THE CHIBI'S CHECKUP

I SADLY DON'T OWN BLEACH. IT BELONGS TO THE AMAZING TITE KUBO. IF I DID KARIN AND TOSHIRO WOULD BE MAIN CHARACTERS. ON WITH THE STORY.

It was time again for the young captain prodigy's annual checkup. Every year he always managed to avoid going to the fourth division or the people sent to bring him there. Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain prodigy to the 10th division, made it clear the first time he ever went into the fourth division that he hated it there. Especially when it was time for his checkup. The members of the Gotei Thirteen caught him every now and then for the checkups. But for the past seven years he managed to avoid checkups. He was even smarter than they thought if that was even possible. The head captain has heard of the events but never paid them much mind to them, until Unohana taicho came in with serious business about the matter.

"Enter." Said Yammomoto. Unohana entered.

"Unohana Taicho, what business do you have here?" He questioned.

"I have come with a request, sir."

"Well, state your business."

"I'm worried about Hitsugaya Taicho for multiple reasons. He—"

You could hear Yama softly snoring. She gently shook him awake.

"What are you doing here, Unohana Taicho?"

"I came to discuss Hitsugaya Taicho. I was saying, sir—

"Zzzzzzzz" Yammomoto snores. Unohana gently shakes him awake.

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Hitsugaya taicho."

"Ah, yes, Hitsugaya Taicho."

"What I am trying to say sir, is that Hitsugaya taicho has over exerted himself. But mainly, he must come in for a checkup this year." Unohana states with worry.

"You shouldn't be talking to me about this, but Hitsugaya taicho. Dismissed!" He banged his cane.

"But sir, he has managed to avoid his checkups for seven years now. He needs his vaccinations done and needs to be physically examined. He either manages to escape or just doesn't get to the fourth division at all."

"Why are you speaking to me about this though?"

"If he doesn't have his checkup, he may not perform his duties as a Taicho and will be removed from his position."

"I have never heard of such a rule."

"Of course you haven't. This is the first time I have had to act upon this rule."

"This is very troublesome indeed..."

"Hai, Sou-taicho."

"What are we supposed to do...?"

"We either need to convince him to come willingly, or force him to come." She sighed. "If only his old taicho was here. He had a way with him... He made him come either way." Somewhere in Seireitei,

Toshiro sneezed.

"Indeed, but he is not here."

"We need him to come though."

"Just strap him down or knock him out."

"We've tried many things already."

Flashback: 20 years ago (when his captain left)

"Taicho!" Screamed a drunken Matsumoto from the couch.

"What is it Matsumoto!?" The new captain of the 10th division asked. She stumbled over to her captain's desk.

"Taicho, donsh tell Taicho whash I'm a gonna tell ya kay?" Matsumoto slurred. Toshiro looked up and raised his eyebrow.

"Okay Matsumoto, I won't tell myself." After hearing that she giggled not really knowing who she was talking to, or what she was talking about.

"Unohana Taicho tolsh me taicho is gonna get his checkup tomorrow." Hitsugaya taicho froze.

"Donsh tells taicho though!" She sang.

"Okay Matsumoto. But how exactly are you planning on getting me into the fourth divsion though?" He asked.

"Ummmmm... Unohana taicho said to do somethin' but... Oh yeah, he he, somethin' 'bout tellin' taicho that he had to deliver some papers to the first, and on the way there, hic, he he the guards at the fourth'll jump 'im." She giggled clamping her hands together. Shiro flinched.

"Okay Matsumoto, how about you go lay down on the couch." He said a bit too nicely.

"Okeydokey!" She yelled. She plopped down and went out like a light.

"Thanks for the heads up Matsumoto..." He smirked.

Next day...

"Taichooooo!" Sang Matsumoto as she came in four hours late.

"You're late Matsumoto." Replied her captain.

"That's only because a got a butterfly saying you needed to deliver the reports right away." She said a bit eagerly.

"Can't you do it Matsumoto?"

"Oh, but taicho, the Sou-taicho said for you specifically to come. Plus I have a fuko-taicho meeting." She said as she left.

"She actually thinks I'm going to go past the fourth at this time of year?" He sighed. Toshiro them proceeded to gather up some papers and left his squad's building. Instead of heading towards the ninth though, like he usually would, he headed towards the eleventh. It was actually a shortcut to the first, but he didn't like passing the twelfth, eleventh, or thirteenth divisions if he could help it. He delivered them, got back and locked the office door so no one could get in after him.

19 years ago

A couple fourth division members went into the captain of the tenth's room at around 3:00, and quietly lifted the child taicho out of his bed. He woke up in one of the fourth division check-up rooms. It was only 5:00, so he thought no one would be around. He was 100% wrong though. When he opened the door two large guards were standing in front of him. One reached over, grabbed the door knob, and shut the door. Shiro had a puzzled look on his face and tried again. Once again, one of the guards shut the door. He tried one more time but found it locked. Hitsugaya then looked around and found a window. He climbed out and went to his room. When the captain arrived though, he found his room guarded. He backed away and into his fuko-taicho. He looked up backwards. Gave a nervous laugh and shunpoed away. He ended up in the thirteenth division. No one would look for him there, since he never went there.

18 years ago (Wedgie in this year. Blame Gin's sadistic nature, not me! You can just skip if ya want)

Like last year, Toshiro Hitsugaya found himself waking up in the fourth division. This time in a patience outfit. A very big, baby blue, patience gown was on him. It looked like a dress on him though because it was way too big. He blushed. Toshiro looked in the mirror across from the bed and saw he looked like a small child in it. The captain looked around, franticly looking for his uniform or Hyorinmaru. Neither was there. Captain Hitsugaya growled. He got up. He suddenly realized that if he was in different clothes, someone had to have changed him. He turned tomato red. He was relieved no one removed his boxers though. Hitsugaya tried the door. It was locked. He went to the window. It was locked from the outside. He didn't want to do this, but he didn't want his check-up even more.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Boom! A loud noise was heard through the gotei 13. Captain Hitsugaya flash-stepped away, not knowing where he was going. When he stopped though, he found himself in what seemed to be an office. Shiro looked around and saw two people staring at him. He had landed in the 3rd division office. In what looked to him like a dress, but was obviously an overly baggy patience gown. Nonetheless he looked small in it.

"Uh... I can explain." Shiro tried franticly, but Ichimaru Gin was in front of him in a second.

"Ahhhhh. Look a' 'is Izuru... Chibi taicho's playin' dress up..." The smilin' captain mocked. Shiro was going red again.

"I'm not playing dress up, Ichimaru... And don't call me that!" Shiro hissed menacingly. Izuru quietly watched the confrontation with his mouth open at his desk. Ichimaru cocked his head to the side, with that smile still on his mouth.

"Watcha doin' 'an?" He said creeping closer and closer to Toshiro. With each step Gin took, he took one back.

"I'm- a..." He didn't want to admit he was hiding from the fourth. That would show how childish he was. And Gin was the last one he wanted to know.

"You're wha Shiro-chan?" He asked when he backed Toshiro up to a wall next to Izuru.

"I'm- I'm-..."

"Ichimaru-taicho. I'm sorry to interrupt, but isn't that the fourth division's insignia on the gown Hitsugaya-taicho is wearing?" Izuru decided to point out. All three looked to the autumn bellflower on the left side of the gown near his shoulder. Hitsugaya gulped.

"Ahhhh. So Chibi-taicho's runnin' from de fourth huh?" Hitsugaya couldn't help but nod his head like a child would when expected to answer. He then shook his head no. Shiro then pressed himself into the wall. The third division taicho stood up, his head still cocked to the side, and the same grin on his face. If possible his smile was even wider. Toshiro knew this wouldn't be good for him. He knew he was caught right when Izuru mentioned the insignia.

"Izuru," said Gin sickly sweet. "Would ya min' takin' care 'o de paperwork fer meh? "M a gonna take Chibi-taicho 'ere back to de fourth." His smile growing even wider. Hitsugaya's eyes went wide. He didn't want to go back. With that, Gin picked up the small taicho and threw him over his shoulder.

"Ichimaru! Put me down this instant! This is undignified!" The small captain screeched. He also started pounding his fists on the fox's back. Izuru just sat there staring at the two captains as they left.

"Ichimaru! I said put me down! Put me down, put me down, put Hitsugaya down!" Hitsugaya shouted, drawing the attention of squad three's members. Gin stopped in his tracks.

"Wha ya jus' say?"

"I said, put me down!"

"Nuh-uh-uh... Ya jus' said, pu' Hitsugaya down." He said as he walked into a supply closet. He then put Hitsugaya down.

"I did not!"

"Di' too."

"Did not!"

"Di' too."

"Did not!"

"Di' too."

"Hitsugaya did not!" Gin's smile just widened. Toshiro realized what he said and blushed a bright red.

"I-I-I-" he stuttered.

"Hehehehe... Come on chibi taicho... Les go to de fourth... Now do I gotta carry ya? O' da I gotta drag ya dere?" The fox like captain said sweetly, like you might talk to a young child.

"Neither Ichimaru. I'm not going back there. And stop calling me that! It's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"I guess I gotta carry ya dere den huh?" Sighed Ichimaru. So once again, Gin picked up the struggling kid and tossed him over his shoulder.

"ICHIMARU!" And with that they left the closet. The female division members giggled at the scene. This just made Ichimaru smile wider, knowing he was embarrassing the young captain. While it just made Hitsugaya blush and fight harder. Now he pounded his fists and feet.

"Ichimaru! Put me down, now!"

"All ya screamin's gonna make meh death." Gin whined. That just made Toshiro shout louder.

"Shall we take de shor' way, o' de lon' way?"

"Just put me down already!" The small taicho demanded. Too bad for Toshiro a big gust of wind went by and blew the back of his gown over his head, revealing his snowflake boxers. Gin smiled.

"De lon' way I guess..." he giggled. Toshiro Hitsugaya turned fire truck red.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Whined the now blind captain.

Gin sighed. They were already at the thirteenth. He looked around trying to find something to shut the chibi up. At this rate, he really would go death. He ended up in the abandoned room of the thirteenth division's office. Gin put the small captain on a chair and sealed the room so he couldn't escape. Ichimaru proceeded to look for tape or something while Toshiro takes the gown off his head and tries to escape. The fox found some duct tape. He ripped off a piece, grabbed the small captain and placed the piece on his mouth. He was then struck with a brilliant idea. He grabbed the duct tape and restrained Toshiro's hands and feet. Because he was feeling mean because Shiro kept hitting him on his back and in his gut, he decided to pull Shiro's boxers over his head. Shiro's scream was muffled. But he still felt the pain. His eyes started to water.

"Ohhhh. "S Shiro gonna cry?" The fox said while petting his head. He then continued to through him over his shoulder and move on. The position was even worse than sitting Shiro found. This reminded Hitsugaya of HIM. When they reached the tenth, Toshiro started to panic. He didn't want his subordinates to see him like this. Just then though, Rangiku turned the corner to the hallway they were in. Hitsugaya was relieved and mortified at the same time.

"Gin! What did you do to taicho!?" She said hurrying over to them and pulling them into the office.

"Shiro-chan 'ere escaped de fourth 'n wound up in meh office. So I dought I'd bring 'im back there." Gin said, smile faltering since Rangiku found them. She took her captain from him and sat down with him in her lap.

"GIN! Why is he crying?!" Shouted an angered mother cat. And sure enough, the Toshiro Hitsugaya was crying. The chaffing had started about an hour ago. Once they reached another division, Gin gave another yank on his underwear each time. Gin lost his smile when his Ran-chan asked that. He knew HE was in trouble.

"Well, Ran-chan ya see, he kept kickin' meh in de gut 'n hittin' meh back 'n yellin' in meh ear. So when we got to de thirteenth, I found some duct tape. So I decided ta pu' some tape o'er his mouth, to shut 'im up. But den I got de idea ta tie 'im up with de duct tape so he wou' stop hittin' 'n kickin' meh." Ichimaru replied, rubbing his hand behind his head.

"That doesn't explain why he has an atomic wedgie!"

"Uhhh... Yeah... abou' 'at... Here! Look at these!" Gin tried, pulling his top shirt off to show her his bruises.

"I di' it ta get 'em back fer these!"

"That is still no reason to give him a wedgie!"

All attention was directed back to the small taicho who started crying louder and squirming. Gin put his shirt back on. Matsumoto tried to get his underwear off his head, but it was set there well. She ordered Gin to get a scissors and he complied. While he went for a scissors, Matsumoto took the duct tape off her taicho's mouth and he cried freely. Gin returned and help Rangiku cut the underwear. Gin thought the kid's crying was over, but Toshiro continued. They then cut his hands and feet free. Rangiku then cuddled her captain and ran her hand through his hair. To say the least, Gin was jealous. His smile was gone and replaced with a scowl.

"Gin," Rangiku started darkly once Toshiro's sobs went down.

"I'm going to ask you once, and I want an honest answer. Why did you treat my taicho so harshly. It's only been two years Gin, two years! Only HE would hurt Toshiro, but only to teach him what he did was wrong! We are both still recovering so why!?" She asked while Toshiro nuzzled his head into her neck.

"He was being a handful? Besides, he knows not to do it again, right?" Ichimaru answered meekly. He was beyond jealous now.

"It's going to take a long time for taicho and me to forgive you. I'm no talking to you either." She sighed. With that they went to the 4th for the small taicho's checkup.

The only thing that went through Toshiro Hitsugaya's head was 'Serves you right.' as he smirked. Hitsugaya's last minute mission:

Get Gin in Trouble with Matsumoto or Jealous,

was a success. Sometimes a bit of pain, a lot of fake tears, and a bad situation could take someone far.

17 years ago

Hitsugaya made his fuko-taicho promise to drag him there no matter what he said or did. He didn't want last year to repeat itself.

16 years ago

This year he hid in the woods near the Rukongai for a few days.

15 years ago

A wild goose chase ensued. They were doing it a few days early so the captain wouldn't expect it. When Matsumoto came into the office, he knew something was up. He then saw two fourth division members and shunpoed away. Some joined in on the chase. They chased him until sundown and they collapsed. Capture: Failure.

14 years ago

Sneak attack with kido. Capture: Success.

13 years

Shielded himself in an ice dome. Capture: failure.

12 years

Knocked him out with tea. Capture: Success.

11 years

Locked himself in office. 4th came through the window. Capture: Success.

10 years

He came reluctantly.

9 years

Was visiting his granny.

8 years

While Matsumoto was chasing him, he ran into Gin. Gin picked him up like a small child and carried him to Rangiku.

7,6,5,4,3,2,1 years

Managed to avoid all the traps.

Finished! That was a long chapter, don't you think?

Reviews appreciated!


	2. First check-up

**The Chibi's Checkup**

**Chapter two**

_Once again I sadly do not own Bleach. I can dream though. Maybe a spoiler of new-ish chapters._

'Thoughts'

**Matsumoto pov.**

I was dreaming a magnificent dream when a damn hell butterfly lands on my nose. Sigh.

'What is it now...'

(_Message in her head only_)

"Matsumoto fuko-taicho. It has come to my attention, the Sou-taicho, that Hitsugaya taicho has not had a checkup in seven years and may be removed of his captaincy if he does not. Do not tell Hitsugaya taicho the reason, but send him to me immediately."

**No one's pov.**

Toshiro Hitsugaya is sitting peacefully at his desk doing the entire 10th division's paperwork.

"Taicho! Taicho!" Matsumoto yelled.

Startled, Toshiro spilled the ink. "What!?" Toshiro shrieked, his voice cracking a bit. "You made me spill the ink on all the paperwork! Which you don't do by the way!"

"Taicho, you're so uptight!" She whined. "Maybe you should take a break."

"As if I have the time!" Toshiro scoffed. "All my time goes to the paperwork. If you actually did yours, then maybe I could! Why did you even yell at me in the first place?"

"Oh, yeah. The Sou-taicho wants to see you immediately."

"Why didn't you tell me that right away?!"

"Well, you started yelling at me, so I got sidetracked." Matsumoto mumbled while twiddling with her thumbs.

"Ugh, this better be cleaned up by the time I get back Matsumoto." He says pointing to the spilled ink.

"Hai." She says. (Hai is yes in Japanese)

He flash-steps out.

**Matsumoto pov.**

I look at the spilled ink.

"I guess the least I could do for taicho is clean up the ink." I sighed; this would be a long few days.

I clean up the ink and lay on the couch. I remember back to when Taicho had his first checkup in the fourth division...

_**Flashback**_

It was a year after Toshiro Hitsugaya became third seat of the tenth division. His Taicho and fuko-taicho were both lazy and always drunk. _(I forgot what his Taicho and Matsumoto called him back then, so his_ _Taicho will call him Shiro-chan, and Matsumoto will call him Toshiro-kun.)_

Toshiro walks into the office to find his Captain and Matsumoto huddled by the Captain's desk discussing something. He walked over and they stopped.

"Ohayō (_good morning_), Shiro-chan!" said Isshin-san taicho.

"Sigh, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Shiro asked.

"Let's see... That's the first time today, twenty seventh times this week, one hundred twenty seventh this month, seven hundred twenty sixth this year, and it's only December, so... I'd say about one thousand nine hundred eighty even times. Oh! That means thirteen more and it'll be two thousand, right Shiro-chan?"

"Sigh; stop trying to sound smart when you aren't Isshin-san taicho." Shiro says from his desk.

"Oh Shiro-chan, you're so cruel to me!" Isshin starts to cry, when the busty fuko-taicho hits him in the head with a book she found.

"OW! What did you do that for Rangiku?" Ishhin says while rubbing the back of his head.

"Remember what we were discussing before Toshiro-kun walked in?"

"Yeah yeah I remember." Isshin says while waving his hand.

"Shiro-chan! You're going to the fourth division for your first check-up!" Toshiro stiffens.

"Wha– what?"

"You heard me, so get your butt out of that chair and come on." He says standing up. Toshiro on the other hand, clenched his small hands around the armrests.

"What about the paperwork?" He says with big, wide eyes.

"Finished, this morning Toshiro-kun."

"I–I don't believe you!" He suddenly says.

"Take a look in front of the couch Shiro-chan." Isshin says nonchalantly. Toshiro hesitantly got up and looked. And sure enough, it was all there. Signed and finished in all its glory. He starts to back away from the finished paperwork and his captain.

"Shiro-chan, you know you can't avoid this..." He still backs away, until he backs into something big and soft. He whips around and came face to a... bust with Matsumoto.

"Toshiro-kun, this is for your own good." She says kind of motherly. He's about to protest, but he is suddenly picked up from behind and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Come on Rangiku, let's escort Shiro-chan to the fourth division." They walk out of the office, Toshiro still on Isshin's shoulder. Toshiro was not happy to say the least.

"Put me down this instant or–or..." Toshiro started yelling, pounding his tiny fists against his Taicho's back. Many tenth squad members stopped and looked at the scene.

"Or what?" Asked Isshin, starting to get annoyed at Toshiro.

"I'll- I'll... Freeze you! Yeah, I'll freeze you!" He said. Momentarily relieved that the child stopped pounding on his back, he sighed.

Unfortunately for him though, Matsumoto said, "How can you do that when you don't have your zanpakto?"

"What?! Hyorinmaru is right on my-" His eyes went considerably large.

"Where's Hyorinmaru?!" He screeched, his reitsu starting to freeze the surrounding area.

"Rangiku! Why did you tell him he didn't have his zanpakto?!" Isshin yelled, mad again that the boy was not only pounding his fists on his back, but also kicking him in the stomach.

"I don't see the big deal of not telling him."

"He is strongly attached to his zanpakto! If he is not near it, he'll start freaking out like this!" Isshin yelled over the boy's screams to be let go.

"Here! Hold him for a minute!" Isshin said giving Toshiro to Rangiku. Rangiku asked a few bystanders to help her, knowing what her captain was going to do to insure that Toshiro didn't freeze the tenth, ninth, and eleventh divisions over. Rangiku and the few bystanders, held him down to the ground. He started to struggle, but he knew it was futile. They were older than him, so of course they would be stronger.

"Sorry Toshiro, but I don't want the tenth frozen over." Isshin-san taicho said. He mumbled something and his index finger started to glow. Isshin touched Shiro where his heart was and his reitsu was momentarily sealed. With Toshiro over Isshin's shoulder, they proceeded to the fourth division. They walked there the long way, divisions ten through four, adding to Toshiro's humiliation. By the time they got there, Isshin was badly bruised and furious with Toshiro. Sure, he kicked and hit him, but Toshiro didn't stop cussing him all the way there for sealing his reitsu and taking Hyorinmaru.

"Sigh, Shiro-chan, we didn't take him, you left him by your desk when you went to see the paperwork." They finally got into a room.

"Hey Rangiku, could you go get me some soap?" Matsumoto agreed, only feeling slightly bad for their third seat. Shiro kept trying to run out the door, but without his reitsu to use shunpo, he couldn't get very far. Eventually, Isshin strapped him down to the examination table.

"Shiro-chan stop screaming!" That got him to stop, plus his mouth was sore from all the screaming and cussing he did. Ishhin fell into a chair near him.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"LET ME GOOOOOO!"

"NO FOR THE LAST TIME TOSHIRO SO STOP! I'll let you go when Matsumoto gets back." No less than a minute later, Rangiku came back.

"I got the soap taicho!" She sang.

"Arigoto Rangiku. Now Shiro-chan, I'm going to let you up, you are going to sit up and wait like a good boy until all the soap is gone from your mouth. Understand?" Shiro sighed and grudgingly agreed. Matsumoto sat next to him to make sure he didn't run off. He opened his mouth like a good little boy and glared at his Taicho while he sucked on the soap Matsumoto brought.

"You know better than to swear in front of me Toshiro... Yet you still do it... sigh..."

Unohana Taicho walked into the room.

"I see Hitsugaya-kun is here for his first checkup. May I ask what he is doing though?"

"He was being a bad boy and started cussing at me, so he is eating some soap. I also momentarily sealed his reitsu for now. Would you mind healing these up quickly?" answered Isshin pulling down his shirt's shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind at all." she answered while Toshiro was still taking his punishment. Toshiro flinched at the bruises on his captain's back and stomach.

"You'll get the rest of your punishment later." Isshin-san taicho said pointedly. Once Toshiro finished the soap, they began.

"What does a check-up consist of?" Shiro asked quietly.

"Well, we check your height, weight, eye sight, vaccinations, and we take a little bit of blood." replied the female captain. The tiniest male in the room turned white and dashed to the door. He ran out the door, halfway down the hallway from the room, when Matsumoto shunpoed in front of him.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. Go back to the room this instant. Or there will be trouble to pay." She hissed menacingly. Her tone actually made him feel guilty. So he turned around and allowed her to march him back to the room.

They started with the basic stuff. Height and weight. Everything was fine he thought. Then they checked his eyes and heart. It was fine he kept telling himself. That was until they said they needed blood samples. Toshiro was beyond nervous. He was shaking. He wanted to run but that would only prove he was a child. (_Toshiro's logic is a bit strange_) He lay down on the examination table. He wasn't sure if he would squirm or not. Isshin saw this and held down his legs, while Matsumoto held the hand of the opposite arm that was taking blood samples, and raked her hand through his hair calmly. After that was done he said he hated being in the fourth division. Unohana just smiled at this.

"Next are your vaccinations." She said while going over to a tray full of more needles full of liquids.

"M-m-more needles?" Shiro stuttered quietly. The doctor just nodded. He felt the seal on his reitsu starting to lift. He shunpoed through the door and towards the gates of the fourth division. Sadly for him though, Isshin and Matsumoto beat him there. He turned, running now, trying to escape the, in his eyes, scary nightmare that was the fourth division. He looked back to see if he was followed. While doing this he ran straight into the fourth division captain. He fell to his bottom. Toshiro then slowly looked up and gulped. The sun behind her made her look even scarier.

"Hitsugaya-kun," she said calmly, "I think you should come with me now." The third seat of the tenth division crawled backwards while still on his bottom until he ran into something. He looked up. And there was the tenth division captain and lutenient. He knew he had lost. Isshin picked him up like a toddler and carried him on his waist. Supporting his back and bottom with his hands. Toshiro just put his head down on his captain's shoulder, sighed, and closed his eyes. By doing this, it signaled he gave up. They went back to the room, he was held still, and he received seven vaccinations. Unohana wrote on her clipboard. It looked a bit like this:

Toshiro Hitsugaya

Date of birth: 12/20

Age: 82 (_about eight but looks seven_)

Eye color: turquoise

Hair color: white

Blood type: B

Height: 4'1

Weight: 62lbs.

Eyesight: 100/100

"It seems we are done here, you are free to leave when ever." Unohana said and left.

"You know you're in trouble, right Toshiro?" asked Isshin. Toshiro looked down ashamed, and replied,

"Hai."

"You know you will have a big punishment waiting for you back at the division right?"

Shiro gulped, "Hai."

"Do you know why you are being punished?"

Toshiro said nothing.

"Matsumoto, would you please carry Shiro-chan back to our division? I need to go visit someone." sighed Isshin.

"Yes, sir!" She saluted and picked him up. He automatically wrapped his legs around her waist.

"I can walk you know." He replied to the action grumpily.

"Yes, but you'd try to shunpo away."

Shiro sighed, put his head down, and resigned to his fate. He took a light nap on the way back. He was laid on the couch and he was out cold, exhausted from all the reitsu he used that day.

**With Isshin-san taicho...**

"I just don't know what to do with him Ukitake..."

"Well… I don't really have anything to tell you Isshin."

"First he starts swearing at me, then he starts hitting me, then he kicks me. After he hears about the needles he runs. I got him to settle down though. He was behaving for a while... even when he had his blood drawn. But then… then he needed his vaccinations. He freaked out. I guess he just freaked out when he saw more needles..."

"Maybe it was too much for him." suggested Ukitake.

"Maybe, but still. I told him to stay put and he disobeyed me. How am I supposed to punish him?"

"Well, I don't know. That's up to you to decide."

"That's the problem though. I just can't. I mean I can but I don't want to hurt him or anything."

"What if you just give him a stern talking to?"

"That's it though. If I tell him something, he'll just misinterpret it as something else. I've tried to before when got out of line, but he just didn't get it. So, I thought to get him to understand what he did was wrong, I'd have to use some kind of bodily harm."

"What did you do to him?" gaped Ukitake. Surprised he had to resort to hurting the young boy.

"Well if he swore, he just ate some soap. If he disobeyed me I'd lecture him. If he did something any kid would do, like talk back, lie, or something, he'd just get a whack to the back of head and grounding. If he did something extremely bad, he'd get a spanking and be forced to sit on the floor doing nothing until I finished the paperwork. I just don't know what to do." Isshin said, putting his head in his hands.

"From what you've told me, he's never misbehaved this much before. Maybe you should mix it up or combine them all. As much as I don't want him to get hurt, and neither do you, I do understand you have to teach him a lesson. So go on."

"Thanks, Ukitake." And with that, he was gone.

Let's just say Toshiro was banned from paperwork for two weeks and couldn't sit for one.

_Originally it would have stopped after Matsumoto said the least she could do was clean up the ink, but then I was hit with a genius idea of a flash back! Hope I did okay! Next chapter we get into the real story. Reviews welcome! Ideas on how Shiro should try to escape are also welcome. Reviews will encourage me to update faster!_


End file.
